1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus.
2. Related Art
JP 2000-313253 A describes a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus that controls to hold the braking force of a vehicle when the vehicle is stopped. The vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus holds the braking force of the vehicle while an engine of the vehicle is automatically stopped, and reduces the braking force according to a driving force of the engine when the engine is restarted.